The Clashing of Two Worlds
by DemetrusTheDaughterOfGaia
Summary: While Aang and the gang were fleeing from Azula and her 'best friends' a vortex suddenly appears and they all got sucked in. All they wanted to do was to go back home but what happens when they form unlikely new bonds? Will they want to go back?


**The Clashing of Two Worlds**

**NarutoXAvatar: The Last Airbender Crossover**

**This fanfic takes place when everyone is older.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

Have you ever wondered what's it like to be hunted down like an animal? You have to get away, run away somehow or else they will get you before you could see another day on this planet.

A boy near the age of 15 ran down the path of Ba Sing Se with his friends by his side as they ran away from the soilders of the Fire Nation. The moon emerged from behind the dark clouds of the sorrowful night, giving the teens what little light it could offer for them to see their surroundings. But one person in the group couldn't see at all. Her name was Toph Bei Fong and she was blind. She uses Earth Bending to fight and to feel vibrations around her to help her get around without much trouble.

Aang, the Avatar, is the reason why they're running, why they had to get away or else they would meet their deaths soon by the hands of Princess Azula's soilders. The memory hit Aang over and over as he thought about it. It was not long ago when Aang's wig accidently blew off from his head right in front of Azula and she saw it. The Princess had the eyes of a hawk, hunting for it's prey.

"I-I think we lost them," Aang pantted, as he led him and his friends into a dark, misty cave. "They'll never find us here!"

"Shut up, Twinkle Toes, unless you want them to really find us!" Toph hissed. She lifted up her foot then crashed it hard to the ground, making a wall of Earth raise up from the ground.

"Good job, Toph!" Katara whispered.

Toph let out a light "Humph!" and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, yeah I know," She drawled.

"Man, this pace is so dark!" Sokka complained. "Aang, why couldn't you find us a better hiding spot!"

"Sorry," Aang grumbled. "But this is the best I could find! It's not like Azula's soilders are going to look in here, right?"

As the two kept on jabbering back and forth, Toph placed both hands on the ground, trying to find the vibrations of the soilders.

"Nope," She muttered. "Nothing."

Katara let out a sigh of releif. They were safe. For now. After a few hours of resting, a slight sound of tapping came from outside.

"What was that?" Aang wondered outloud.

"Huh? What? I don't hear anything." Toph said.

Shaking his head, Sokka said,

"Maybe you're just overeacting, Aang. This is a dark cave! Who would ever come in here?"

The noise came again, and only Katara heard it.

"Quiet, you guys. There it is again." Katara hushed.

They listened quietly, and when they thought they they were a right, Toph proved them wrong.

"Guys, they're coming in!" She shouted.

Before the group had time to react, Toph's wall of Earth crashed down into pieces. Near the enterence of the cave stood Azula, the Princess of the Fire Nation, with her 'best friends' by her side, Tai-Lee the acrobat and Mei the weapon specialist.

"Well, well, well," Azula purred. "Look what we have here, guys."

As they took a step in, Aang and his friends all got into their stance. If they wanted to live, then they had to fight.

"Could we just hurry up and kill them already?" Mei muttered. "The sooner the better."

Tai-Lee stared at Sokka as long as what seemed like forever before saying,

"Too bad we have to kill him. He was really cute."

Azula rolled her eyes at her pink-obsessed friend.

"If you love him so much then why don't you give him a kiss goddbye?"

Tai-Lee grouched.

"Azula, you know I didn't mean it that way!"

She tensed a little before continueing.

"It's just that I hate to watch hotties die in front of me like that."

"Yeah," Mei said in a slow mutter. "_Right."_

"Shut up you two," Azula snapped. "Mei's right. Shall we kill them now or suffer them first?"

A devilish smile curved on the weapon specialist's face.

"I like that idea better." She said.

Everybody hates being useless. And uselessness is the only word that went through Katara's mind.

'I have to do something,' She thought. 'It's either now, or never.'

Very, very slowly, her hand reached down into her pocket and, when she was sure that no one was paying any attention, she pulled out her water skin.

-Else Where-

"Theif!" An ANBU shouted. "You get back here right now!"

The theif just kept running as he gripped around the scroll tightly.

'Fools,' The 'theif' thought. 'Konoha's full of useless wimps.'

He ran around a corner and pushed his back against the cold wall. When he felt the ANBU's chakra came nearer, he neared his hands and waited until they glowed the color of bright blue before jumping out from his hiding spot then hitting the ANBU's chest, making the poor man gasping for air as he pushed himself back up on his feet. The theif severed the ANBU's legs and arms and watched as the man fell to his knees then hit the ground with a light 'thud'.

"Y-you bastard," The man spat. "What the hell does that snake sannin want, Theif? Or should I say, Kabuto Yakushi?"

The theif now known as 'Kabuto' chuckled.

"Now why would I ever answer that question?" Kabuto smirked. "I guess I should tell you since you are going to die soon. Orochimaru-sama is just doing this for a certain someone who's not...from this world we could say."

"Not from this world...?" The ANBU repeated. "But that's impossible!"

"Yes, yes it is," Kabuto sighed. "That is why I stole this scroll. Do you not reconize it? It's a demensional scroll, it can collide any demension with another and Orochimaru-sama needs it to connect this world with this other demension. We heard that it was a ruthless one, one that can be usefull to us for our little mission."

The ANBU was shocked to hear this. How could he not reconize one of the most dangerous scrolls? Kabuto shot one last smirk at the man before using his Chakra Scalpel and hit the soon-to-be-dead man near the heart. Kabuto watched with joy as the ANBU breathed in one last breath before losing his life to the hands of the murderer.

-Ba Sing Se-

"Tai-Lee, how can you be so stu-" Before the Fire Princess could even finish, Katara threw ice needles at the princess, pinning her to the cave wall.

"Girls, get her!" Azula commanded.

Her friends did as she says and went for Katara. Mei flashed out her shurkiens from her sleeve then aimed it at the water bender. Aang saw this and reacted quickly by air swiping the shurikens, blowing them away.

Toph stomped one foot and send a large rock flying towards Tai-Lee. Tai-Lee flipped out of the way then ran straight for Toph. Seeing this, Sokka took out his Jian Sword then used the handle of his sword to slam Tai-Lee in the stomach causing her to fly backwards.

Azula could not believe that she didn't thought of this earlier. She melted the needles away using fire bending and took in a deep breath before sending a river of fire towards the Avatar.

Aang responded to the attack by throwing a gust of air around his body as a sheild.

Azula was about to give a command until she saw her friends gazing at a different dirrection. She groaned. What could be more important than killing the Avatar? Azula fallowed her friends gaze at see what looks to be a swiling red _something._

"What is that?" Tai-Lee gasped.

Suddenly, one by one rocks started getting sucked in and that was when everyone reliezed what it was. It was a swirling red vortex!

"Everyone, run!" Aang shouted.

They all turned and run as fast as their legs could take them. As they got farther and farther, black shadowy arms shot out of the vortex and went after them.

After a few minutes of running, Sokka stopped to catch his breath.

'What was that?' He wondered.

He felt someone tugging on his sleeve. He hoped it to be one of his friends but then he was provened wrong when he saw that it was a black shadowy hand.

He screamed and turned to run but then fell on his stomach and was pulled into the vortex and into the unknown.

-?-

The sun was finally up and Tenten decided that it was a good time to get ready for training. After doing her morning routine, she walked out of her house and down the path that lead to the woods.

As always, the woods was as beautiful and fresh whenever the bright sun raised up after a cold, long night. After a few minutes of strolling in her favorite training area, she suddenly stopped when she heard a low moan.

'What was that?' She wondered.

She flashed out a kunai then ducked behind a small bush. She poked her head out and saw a guy who looks to be a couple years older than herself with dark hair and tanish brown skin. He wore a strange blue shirts and pants. Where's he from?

Seeing that the man was harmless, Tenten put away her kunai. She got on her knees then checked the boy's temperature. But something about his chakra just seemed off.

'Probably not from here.' Tenten thought.

She sighed then grabbed him by the shoulders and began shaking him violently.

"Hey, wake up already!" She hollored, still shaking him.

ooo

Sokka flashed his eyes open to see a pretty girl with tan skin, browns eyes, long brown hair in two buns, and she had a headband that goes across her forehead symbolizing a leaf. Strange.

Sokka narrowed his eyes at the girl before saying,

"Would you please stop shaking me?"

She let go of him and smiled kindly as if nothing had happened.

"So you're finally awake," She said. "What the heck were you doing in the woods anyway?"

Sokka was confused. Woods? He glanced around at his surroundings and saw that he was no longer in Ba Sing Se. Maybe while he was dozing away, Fire Benders came and kidnapped him! But this place doesn't look like anything harmful. It was actually peaceful. Great for training.

"I don't know," Sokka replied. "Where am I anyway?"

The girl raised her brows. How can he not know where he was?

"You're in Konoha," She drawled. "You know, located in the Fire Country."

Konoha? What was Konoha? The thought went through Sokka's mind over and over again until something hit him like a hammer.

"F-Fire Nation!" He gasped.

"Oh no, that's it. I have got to get out of here before they capture me. They probably found Aang and- AANG! Oh no, kid, where are my friends? Are they safe? They're not hurt are they?" He panicked.

"C-calm down! I'm sure they're ok!" She assured. She then shot him a glare. "Oh, and don't call me kid. My name's Tenten by the way. What's yours?"

"Sokka." Sokka replied, again looking around the area he was in.

"Sokka..." Tenten repeated, as if trying the name out for herself. "That's and odd name. Never heard of something like it."

"Well I never heard of Tenten!" Sokka shot back. "And that's more of a strange name than mine! So HA! I win!"

Tenten giggled.

"Wow," She said. "Are you always a brat like this?"

Sokka's jaw dropped.

"No! And who're you calling bratty, I'm older than you which makes me more mature!"

Rolling her eyes, Tenten continued.

"Anyway," Tenten sighed. "I'll help you find your friends. First we have to report this to the Hokage," She looked at his outfit from head to toe then shook her head. "You're not from here, I can tell. Hokage-sama would be a big help to us and I'm sure that your friends can't be that far away. Now come on. I'm sure that you want to find your friends now... or later?"

Sokka huffed then got up on his feet with the help of Tenten. She went to the dirrection of the Hokage tower with Sokka stomping behind. Probably still mad at being called a brat. Tenten just shrugged it off.

"So," Sokka cooed. "What's the Hokagi?"

"_Hokage,_" She corrected through her teeth. Wow, what's her problem? "The Hokage is the leader of this village and also the strongest. Her name is Tsunade and I'm sure you heard of her before, right?"

But Sokka was too busy being shocked at the Hokage being a _girl_.

"The Hokage's a girl?" Sokka gasped. "But w-why?"

"Yeah she's a girl," Tenten smirked. So Sokka was the type of guy who beleived that girls can't be as strong as guys. Some loser he is.

"She's Hokage because of her intellegence and mosterous strength. Cool, right?"

"I still can't beleive it..." Sokka muttered. "And monster strength? How is that even possible?"

"Because she has good chakra control," Tenten explained. "She manipulates it to her fist then aims it at her opponents, killing then with just one touch."

Sokka still didn't beleive. Girls becoming the strongest in the _village_? Wow, who knew.

"Someday, I want to be like her," Tenten said. "She is my role model and I will always look up to her."

Sokka nodded approvingly. A girl with a big dream, is one of the things that Sokka found impressive.

"So, are you a bender?" Sokka asked. "You look like you could be a fire bender or something. Oh, and if you are then I'm sorry to say but then I have to run away from you like crazy."

Tenten laughed.

"No, I'm not," She replied. "Because I never heard of a 'bender' before."

Sokka was taken aback. This world was full of benders and how can she never heard of them?

"Well," Sokka started. " A bender is someone who can manipulate an element with the fighting style of Tai Chi."

Sokka looked ahead with a face that looks as if its in deep thought. He then straightened and said proudly,

" I can't manipulate anything but I am a warrior."

"A warrior, huh?" Tenten said. "That sounds impressive. Me, I'm a weapon speacialist. I keep all my weapons hidden in my scroll."

"In a scroll?" Sokka asked in unsion "But how's that possible?"

Tenten glared ahead of her.

'How stupid is he?' She wondered.

"I'll show you later," She sighed. "Anyway, we're almost to the tower. Be sure to keep on a straight face and be honest!"

"Why, you think I'm not?" Sokka grumbled. "Why would I lie to the Hokage?"

"Well, I'm not saying that I don't trust you but its just that you're not from here and all and who knows? Maybe you could be working for Orochimaru or something."

"Orochimaru...?" Sokka repeated in unison. "Why do you people have strange names here?"

"I don't know, why do _you _have a strange name?" Tenten shot back. "And maybe I should tell you about Orochimaru. You see, _Sokka,_ Orochimaru used to be a sannin like Lady Tsunade. From what I heard, he always have eyes that set on becoming the Fourth Hokage but the The Third Hokage says to him that a Hokage must have responsibilites to love and care for your people and _not _just power. Power was the only thing that ran through the idiot's mind so he later betrays Konoha, becomes a memeber of the Akatasuki then became the leader of Otogakure. Stupid right?"

"I know," Sokka muttered. "Only some idiot would do that. Betray your own home? Now that's what I call idiotic."

-Else Where-

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!" Naruto called, running up to his friend Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke said simply. "What do you want, dobe?"

"Stop calling me that!" Naruto snapped. He then started jumping around wildly. "I-I saw a girl and she was pretty a-and-"

"Idiot, I don't care about your love life." Sasuke snarled.

"Its not that! She was doing ninjutsu without handsinds! Could you believe that?"

"What?" This totally caught Sasuke's attention.

"I was walking to the hot springs until I saw her healing herself and training without hand signs at all!"

"Prove it," Sasuke demaned. "Show me that you're not lying."

"Alright, I'll show you Teme!" Naruto raced off with the Uchiha fallowing behind.

After a few minutes passed, Naruto suddenly stopped at his tracks then hid behind a tree.

"There she is," NAruto whispered, pointing to the area ahead of them.

There sat a girl on her knees next to the edge of the hot springs. Indead she was pretty but there was something about her that seemed odd. She was wearing a blue dress and next to her laid her blue gloves. Why did she have them, it wasn't even cold out? Sasuke could tell that she was't a kunoichi because she wasn't wearing a headband anywhere. But then how can she do ninjutsu like Naruto claimed?

After the girl was done doing her hair, she frozed a stream of water into the shape of a long spear then send it flying at _something _in the water.

'No hands signs!' Both boys thought in awe. How's it possible?

The girl placed a foot on the water, turning the whole hot springs into ice, before walking towards where her ice spear landed. She pulled it out along with five huge catfish peirced through by the weapon. She went back to where she was before then sat down on her knees, trying to cook the catfish with two sticks she found near her as she started rubbing them together.

Sasuke was smirking and Naruto was being the idiot he was. Before Sasuke could stop him, Naruto dashed towards the girl with a huge smile on his face.

0000

Katara gasped when something-no some_one _appeared in front of her suddenly. It was a boy.

"How'd you do that?" The boy asked.

He had blond hair and ocean blue eyes. The most noticeable thing about him was his whisker-like mark on his cheeks. He was a strange one indeed but also cute.

"Um, water bending?" Katara replied in unsion.

The boy suddenly looked confused as if he never heard of the word 'water bending'.

"What the heck's that?" The boy asked dumbly.

Katara sighed. He must be one of those kids whose parents kept them away from learning anything about bending because it was too 'dangerous' or something.

"Well," Katara started. "Water bending is a hydrokinetic ability to control water. I use it for fighting, of course, and to find food."

"Ooohhhh..." The boy said. "Then how come you don't use hand signs?"

"Hand signs? I can't see why I have to, really water bending is all about the movements and flow of your body."

"Really? Once I tried using ninjutsu without hand signs and how come it doesn't work?"

'Ninjutus?' Katara thought. 'What's that?'

But Katara only shrugged it off. She could learn about it later.

"Oh, I see. Ninjutsu, huh? Well then it must be another name for it. But uhh, maybe you're not doing your signs right?" Katara said.

"We want to know how you do it," A dark voice said from behind.

They turned to see a hottie boy with fair skin and raven hair.

"You want to know?" Katara asked. "Then I'll show you."

Katara got up and started by walking to the middle of the hot springs. She melted the ice then used the water to form an armor around her with tentacle-like arms.

"This," Katara said proudly. "Is a water cloak. Water benders use the arms to grab objects, whip ememies, and to blast enemies to freeze them. What do you boys think?"

"I think it's awesome!" The blond exclaimed.

"Hn," Was all the raven said.

Once Katara walked towards them, she started feeling a little akward. They were all talking with each other without knowing each other's names! Before Katara could introduce herself, the raven spoke first,

"What's your name?"

0000

Naruto's jaw dropped. How come his friends only want acknowledge anybody but him!

"My name's Katara," The girl answered. "What's yours?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke replied with his same old monotone.

"Nice to meet you," Katara said. She turned her attention to Naruto. "How about you?"

Naruto smiled genuinely.

"My name is Naruto and I love ramen and I'll become future Hokage, BELIEVE IT! And, and when I do everybody'll acknoledge me!"

Sasuke smirked.

"She doesn't care about your dreams, dobe."

"Shut up, Teme!"

Suddenly, Katara broke in.

"What's a 'hokage'?" She asked.

Naruto's jaw dropped all the way to the ground. How could she not know what a hokage was?

Katara noticed the stares that she was getting and asked,

"What?"

"You!" Naruto shot. "A Hokage is the leader of the village and also the strongest ninja! How could you not know?"

"Because I never heard of it before." She answered simply.

"Are you even from here?" Sasuke asked suspiously.

Katara glanced around at her surroundings.

"No," She admitted. "I think I'm lost. Can you boys tell me where I'm at?"

"You're in Konoha." Naruto answered.

"Konoha..." Katara repeated. She then shook her head and said, "I never heard of Konoha before."

Katara then remembered something important. AANG! SOKKA! TOPH! Her friends! They're missing!

"Oh, no, no, no,"Katara panicked.

"What is it, Katara-chan?" NAruto asked worringly.

"My friends, I-I don't know where they are! I was with them then suddenly they were gone!" Katara gasped.

"They are! Sasuke-teme, we have to take her to the Hokage!"

Sasuke nodded in agreement. Missing friends, lost, doesn't know where she is. Yep she has to talk with the hokage.

"Ok," Sasuke said. "We're take her to the Hokage."

Naruto pumped his fist.

"Yes! Sasuke-teme for once you're actually caring!"

"Shut up," Sasuke snarled. "I'm only doing this because she seems suspious."

Sasuke turned and started walking away with Naruto fallowing. Naruto looked back to see Katara still standing there. He smiled and said,

"C'mon Katara-chan. We're take you to the hokage so you can find you're friends."

Katara nodded and fallowed. After a few moments of silence, Naruto asked,

"Where are you from?"

"Water Tribe." Katara replied.

'Water Tribe?' Sasuke thought. 'Does that place even exist?'

"I never heard of it before," Naruto said. "Take me there someday, Katara-chan!"

Katara giggled. For someone who's only a couple years younger sure is childish. What is he, Aang's age? They're get along well.

Katara sighed. What a long day this was...


End file.
